


Danny’s New Camaro:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, New Car/New Camaro, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets a new camaro from his new family, Does he like it?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*
Kudos: 1





	Danny’s New Camaro:

*Summary: Danny gets a new camaro from his new family, Does he like it?, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling miserable, cause his beloved car got blown up to bits, He tried to forget it, But he knew that he would never get it replaced, Plus, It is expensive, & they are trying to be careful, where the budget is concerned. So, he would just forget about it, He was grateful that his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, was giving him rides to & from work, & errands that he needed to get done.

One particular day, Steve's leads on a new & better camaro had paid off, Thanks to some connections, He found the perfect one for Danny, He wanted to surprise him, so he had Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly & Lieutenant Catherine Rollins help him out, "Steve, Once he sees this, He is gonna flip out !", Catherine exclaimed happily. Steve said with a smile, "I know, He put up with me for so long, He deserves this", Chin said with a smile of his own, "You are a good friend, Brah", They worked out the details on how to surprise Danny.

Chin & Catherine pretended that Kamekona got robbed, & Catherine said, "You are the only one who can calm down the big guy", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, He is wicked pissed", Danny sighed, & said, "Let's go", They rushed out of HQ, & Danny was speechless, when he saw Steve near the new camaro for him.

"Oh My God !", The Blond Detective exclaimed happily, "SURPRISE, DANNO !", Catherine, Chin, & Steve shouted in unison, Danny smiled, & said, "Thank you all so much", Catherine said with a smile, "It was all Steve's idea". Chin nodded in agreement, Danny said with a gasp, as he looked at his best friend, "Thank you, Brother, This must cost you a fortune", Steve said, "I used some of my Navy money, But is damn well worth it, You deserve it, Thank you for being the best partner, & friend", "You are the best, Danny", Catherine said, Chin said, "Five-O can't run smoothly without you", Danny just felt lucky that he found a perfect ohana to belong to.

"Thanks again, Guys, Let's knock off early, Get Gracie, & go to Kamekona's for some shaved ice, My treat", Chin & Catherine got in the camaro, Danny tossed the keys to Steve with a smile, & said, "Why change it up ?", Steve winked at him, & they got in the car too, & drove off to get Grace, & enjoy the rest of their day.

The End.


End file.
